Diamond lapping compounds are applied the surface of a workpiece in various ways and by means of various holding devices. That is, one way is by means of a syringe containing a cylindrical cartridge of diamond lapping compound forced out of a small opening by pressing the plunger at the opposite end of the syringe.
A second way is to use a collapsible tube such as used in toothpaste to force out the diamond lapping compound.
In another way, diamond lapping compound is scooped out from a jar with a dabber and applied to the surface of a workpiece by the user. All of the above noted uses tend to waste or use the expensive diamond lapping compound.
The prior art shows a polishing kit such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,085, and an abradant holder in U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,896, and a cosmetic holder and applicator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,598. However, none of the patents cited shows a cosmetic type holder using an abrading compound for the applicator.